Currently, for a capacitive touch control liquid crystal display (LCD) panel, a common electrode is often divided into a plurality of stripe-shaped common sub-electrodes, which are mutually insulated from each other. Through a time-division multiplexing driving method, the stripe-shaped common sub-electrodes are multiplexed as touch control electrodes. The extending direction of the stripe-shaped common sub-electrodes is often parallel to the extending direction of the data lines.
Compared with a planar common electrode which covers all the sub-pixels in the display region, each stripe-shaped common sub-electrode, which is obtained from dividing the common electrode, has a substantially small area. Thus, the on-resistance of the stripe-shaped common sub-electrode is significantly increased. To reduce the resistance of the common sub-electrodes and improve the touch control sensitivity, two ends of each stripe-shaped common sub-electrode are respectively provided with a plurality of touch control electrode signal lines, which transmit a touch control driving signal to the stripe-shaped common sub-electrode. Such an arrangement of the touch control electrode signal lines reduces the resistance of the common sub-electrodes.
However, because the touch control electrode signal lines are often arranged parallel to display signal lines, when the touch control signal line or the display signal line is transmitting an electrical signal, a coupling capacitance may be formed between the touch control signal line and the display signal line. When a total coupling capacitance is substantially large, in a display stage, the display contrast and color saturation of the image may be affected, degrading the image performance; while in a touch control stage, a touch detection signal may become substantially weak, degrading the touch control sensitivity of the display panel.
The disclosed display panel and display device thereof are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.